


To Dress Up Right

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to a Doctor Who convention, John and Sherlock get into costume, and character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dress Up Right

Sherlock had to take a second look when John came down the stairs. Maybe it was the nearly completely shaved head, or the t-shirt with a leather jacket over top. Or maybe it was the way he walked like a different man, someone a bit taller, a bit lankier than he was. Whatever it was, Sherlock was transfixed, and hardly belied it was John he was seeing in the flat.

Then came the grin as John saw his face, apparently his disbelief was rather obvious. That grin overtook the expression he had been wearing, bringing John back into reality, at least for the time being.

“Well? Weren’t you going to come to the convention with me? You said you wanted to see what it was like.”

Sherlock started as John’s words settled in. That was right, a Doctor Who convention, which meant John was indeed in costume, and if John was in costume, it would be the norm to be. But Sherlock didn’t have one, he hadn’t thought of that when John had mentioned going.

“I… I don’t have a costume, John. Shouldn’t I have a costume?”

John looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. “Go put on a light shirt. And your coat, no jacket, though. I’ll go grab some suspenders, and you can wear my gun belt.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrow. “Who are we going as, exactly?”

John gave him a wink, stepping forward to press a soft kiss to his lips before turning to head back upstairs. “Captain Jack Harkness and the ninth doctor. Quite the sexy couple on the show, you know.”

“Really?”

“Of course! Now go get changed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 Day OTP Challenge. Day 7: Cosplaying.


End file.
